BEGINNING OF THE STORY
by Raypotter26
Summary: If you want another world of Harry Potter where the life of james and lily is described, where they don't die and harry gets a good family, then here is the one. this story will begin with marauders and will end after the battle of hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**  
Hello everyone I am a fresher here. I was inspired by many of the stories from here itself and therefore I have decided to write a complete story which begins with the marauders and will end after the battle of Hogwarts. I have taken some ideas from few stories of here. I'll try my best to make the story interesting. I wish you all like it AND enjoy it.  
I PROMISE TO UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND!  
PLZ READ AND ENJOY IT!

**BEGINNING OF THE STORY**

It all began on 27 March 1960. On this day Euphemia Potter and Fleamont Potter were blessed with a baby boy whom they decided to name James Fleamont Potter. James was not their first child though. They had a daughter named Laura Euphemia Potter who was 2 years older than James.

Time flew very fast in the Potter Manor and soon James turned into 11 and got his Hogwarts letter. But he had one unanswered question in his mind "Why Laura didn't receive her Hogwarts letter? She is not a squib because she shows a lot of magic. What can be the possible reason behind this? " At last he went to his dad and asked "Dad, why Laura didn't get her Hogwarts letter? She is a witch but then also she didn't get any. I have always asked you this question but you have never answered me saying that I am very small to know such things. But soon I'll go to Hogwarts and I want to solve this case before going. So TELLLLLLL MEEEEEEE PLEAAAASSSSEEEEEE.  
Mr. Potter said "All right my dear son today I'll tell you why she never got her Hogwarts letter. It all began when Iolanthe Peverell married Hardwin Potter. I hope you remember the story of three Peverell brother. According to that story the Peverell family owned the deathly hallows. But in reality they were also the royal family of the wizarding world. Being from the royal family, the chosen heir of the wizarding world gets some super powers. Like it uses the strong power of divine beings to manipulate forces of the universe including projection of shields, sharp swords and reflection of curses.  
"So son, when Iolanthe Peverell came to the Potter family, she not only brought the invisibility cloak but also the superpowers of the royal family. These powers have always been passed to the elder child of the family, just like the invisibility cloak is passed to the elder most son of the family. So therefore you have the cloak and Laura have the superpowers.  
"The heirs with powers should also be trained so that they know how to control it and how to use it in the right at the perfect moment. They complete their training till the age of 17 and then get ready to protect the Wizarding world. But with the war going on Laura needs to practice a lot so we asked Dumbledore to remove her name from Hogwarts list. Now she is doing both studies and training at home only. So, did you get it?"  
James got back from his listening state and asked, "Why Antioch Peverell didn't have the powers?" Mr. Potter replied, "It depends upon their father whom they wish to give the powers. Thus Ignotus Peverell got the powers. Now no more questions. Let's go and have lunch or else your mum will not take a second to kill us son."

After entering the dining hall James was surprised by the presence of some unexpected guests.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hope u liked the last chapter** **. plz remember to review after this one.**_

_**CHAPTER 2 :**_

As James entered the dining hall he was startled by the unexpected presence of Professor Dumbledore and Alastor Moody, a well known auror. He knew Moody because he had a heard a lot of stories about him from his father. James gave questioning look to his father expecting an answer but it seemed like Fleamont was himself busy to figure out the reason of their presence.

Dumbledore was the first one to speak, "Good to see you Fleamont. We have you been waiting for you. We are here for a short disussion on the letter I sent you recently. I hope you remember about it." Then he spoke to James, "Dear James will you please give us a moment for a small discussion." Mrs. Potter who was till now busy in preparing the dining table spoke for the first time, "Yes sweetheart you must go and fly with Laura in the backyard." James nodded and left the room as he was asked. But while leaving he saw his father and others cast a few spell around the room. After standing there for a while James knew that there was no way in which he would know about the discussion because they casted the silencing charm earlier.

Without even bothering anymore he went to the backyard where he found his sister flying. He called out for her but she seemed to be so much engaged in her activity that she wasn't even aware of her presence. So James decided to take a broom and join her up. "LAURA! Have you been deaf all this time I have been calling you for so long. Why weren't you answering me?" Laura said, "Sorry dear, I was busy in my peaceful flight and I didn't want an idiot like you to disturb so say fast whatever you want to say and then leave." "Awww my dear sister got angryyy? Actually you have been behaving oddly these days. Is there anything you want to share. And believe me I am in a serious mode and you know you won't get this mode on a regular basis sis?" James said with a smirk.

"Well James, Voldemort is becoming powerful everyday and in this situation I must complete training very fast so that I can use the powers to defeat him. But now I can't practice here anymore. I need to go." Laura replied in a sad tone. "WHAT?" James shrieked. "Yes I'll need to go. Professor Dumbledore will take me with him after you leave for Hogwarts. He will take me to a safe place where I'll only focus on my training and studies and will also be safe because Voldemort wants me to be on his side as it will be very useful for him to conquer with me on his side."Laura replied him. James again became sad and asked, "Then do it means that we will never see each other again?" His voice seemed as if he was about to cry but before he could Laura replied him, "Well Dumbledore said that I may come during the summers to meet you. It actually depends on me but I'll like to come back after being full prepared. But don't worry I promise you that I will definitely come one day."

Before James could say anything they were called by their mum to join them in the dining hall.

"Get dressed after lunch because we will leave for Diagon Alley and have dinner out." Mrs. Potter said to Laura and James.

After lunch they did as they were ordered. then they left for Diagon Alley. James was not all interested in books or robes. All he wanted to do was buy a broom but he wasn't allowed for that as first years were not allowed to get broom. After shopping for Hogwarts, the Potters went for dinner as planned. James was having a perfect moment with his family.

* * *

Soon 1st September came. James was excited to go to Hogwarts but he knew that this day is not only the first day of Hogwarts but also his separation day from her sister whom he has loved the most in this world.

After getting ready James went down for breakfast. His father and mother both were there but there was no sign of Laura."Dad, where is Laura? is she still sleeping?" "No dear, Laura has left with Professor Dumbledore. She said 'Goodbye' to you."

"NO THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE. SHE CANNOT LEAVE LIKE THIS. SHE SHOULD HAVE STAYED. SHE IS BAD. I KNOW SHE WON'T COME BEFORE THERE IS ANY EMERGENCY. I HATE HER. I REALLY HATE HER." There were a few tears in his eyes which he tried a lot to stop but wasn't successful. "Sweetheart, she wanted to tell you but it would have been more difficult for her to leave." Mrs. Potter tried to calm her son,"Come on now, have breakfast and then we will leave for King Cross. We will use a Portkey." James was not at all in a mood to eat. But he ate to satisfy his parents.

After breakfast the Potters went to King Cross. With the help of his father James loaded his luggage on the train. After saying 'Goodbye' to his parents, James moves inside the Hogwarts Express and sits in an unoccupied compartment.

From the window of his compartment, James saw a red headed girl fighting with another girl who seemed to be a few years older than the red headed. After few moments hugged the two elders standing there, who were earlier trying to calm the girls. and boarded the train as fast as she could. It seemed to James as if she was done with the fight and didn't want to argue anymore. It reminded him so much of Laura at that moment. But he came out of the dreamy world as soon as a boy who looked like a first year with beautiful long hair and confidence and a bit of mischief in his eyes came and sat on his opposite. "Hello, I am James Potter. I am a first year." James introduced himself. "Hello, I am Sirius Black" the other boy introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Sirius, will you like to be my friend?" James asked while offering a hand for handshake. Sirius took it grinning broadly.

James got up from his seat and sat next to Sirius. They were speaking of Hogwarts when a red headed girl came and unintentionally disturbed their conversation. "Excuse me, can I please sit here", the girl said pointing towards the empty seat. Both the boys shrugged towards her as if saying 'It's your choice'. The girl nodded towards them and sat on the empty side. James recognized her immediately. He saw her having tears, he wanted to ask her about the fight but before he could another boy entered the compartment. the boy was very skinny and had overlong oily black hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3 :_**

**_PREVIEW :_**_ JAMES HAS ALREADY LEFT FOR HOGWARTS WHERE HE MEETS SIRIUS. A RED HEADED GIRL TURNS INTO THEIR COMPARTMENT CRYING. SOON A BOY ALSO JOINS THEM._

The girl glanced at the boy and continued sobbing.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice to the boy

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a - " He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her, didn't notice him.

"But we're going!" he said "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded with half smile.

"You'd better be in Slytherin" said the boy.

This caught James attention. "Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked in reference to Sirius.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," said Sirius.

"Blimey." said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned and said, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"James lifted an invisible word, "Gryffindor, just like my dad."

The other boy made a small disapproving noise.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said the boy, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy - "

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter at this. The girl sat up and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooo..." James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed. "See ya, Snivellus" a voice came from the compartment as the door slammed.

After a few moments a boy opened the compartment door and was welcomed with the two pair of eyes of the boys who were already sitting there.

"Hi, I am Remus Lupin. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full" James and Sirius nodded to him and he seated himself on their opposite.

"Hi, I am James and this is Sirius Black. Nice to meet you. Actually it's amazing to make friends before reaching Hogwarts. What do you say mate?" he asked to Sirius. "Well I am loving it so I like this idea of making friends early."

"So do I" Remus said.

* * *

Soon they reached Hogwarts with Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and the grounds at Hogwarts, after getting off from the train.

* * *

They entered the Great Hall with the Deputy Headmistress Professor Mcgonagall. The students were welcomed by a song which was sung by the sorting hat. James knew everything about the sorting process so he used the moment to look at the other students to know his future mates. While watching the students he noticed Severus explaining something to the red headed girl. 'Well I was correct', James thought to himself with a smirk.

But soon his thinking process was disturbed when Professor Mcgonagall began calling students name.

"Black, Sirius"

The Slytherin house table was already cheering for him but he took no glance at them and went straight to the hat. He sat down on the stool and Professor Mcgonagall kept the hat on him.

"Hmm a Black. But you seem to be different. You have other qualities. You deserve somewhere else. GRYFFINDOR!"

As soon as the hat shouted his house, the Hall became absolutely silent as if no one was present there. then few students began mumbling a bit. But James without caring about the other students began to clap and cheer. and soon the Gryffindor table also began clapping and cheering.

After some more names at last Professor Mcgonagall called,

"Potter, James"

James without any hesitation confidently went to the hat. The hat would have merely touched him when it shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR"

Again there was cheering from the Gryffindor table.

Soon the sorting finished and they had a small reminder of rules from Professor Dumbledore.

After his speech they all began their first feast at Hogwarts. Till the end of the feast he made friends with his fellow first year gryffindor mates who were, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The first year gryffindor girls included Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Fortescue, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones.

After the feast the prefects showed them their way to the gryffindor common room which was on the seventh floor. James flopped on his bed and began thinking, ' I wish Laura could have got a chance to come here. She would have loved this. I''ll send a letter to mum and dad tomorrow. Because today was a tiring day.'

"Good Night", he said to his friends and more to himself.

* * *

**_Hope u like this story. Next update will be soon. Don't forget to review plz..._**


End file.
